Le Cauchemar de Noël
by Reimusha
Summary: L'étrange Noël de Mr Krueger, ou pourquoi une emmerde n'arrive jamais seule. Crossover avec Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas. Classée M pour le langage.


_Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi._

 _Étaient imposés l'absence de dialogues et un crossover entre un fandom sérieux et un second plus fantasque._

 _Cette fic est également un présent de Noël que je destine à DrakeChainsaw._

* * *

 **Le cauchemar de Noël**

* * *

 _Noël au balcon…_

 _… enrhumé comme un con._

Freddy Krueger.

* * *

Ah ! Noël… une chierie de fête, je vous le dis. Tous ces débiles qui s'agitent dans tous les sens, baignant dans une béatitude obscène et se redécouvrant subitement une vertu au milieu du marasme de leur vie pourrie… tout ce pognon dépensé vainement dans l'euphorie d'un moment éphémère, d'une parenthèse illusoire plus qu'enchantée, génératrice d'une surprenante amnésie collective justifiant les comportements les plus hypocrites…

Ouais, Noël, c'est de la daube.

Et le Père Noël ? Un vrai taré.

Je le sais, je le connais bien…

Vous ne me croyez pas ? Asseyez-vous, mes mignards, et ouvrez grands vos cages à miel. Tonton Freddy va vous raconter comment, par une nuit froide et obscure, il a sauvé Noël.

 **oOo**

J'étais peinard, le cul sur ma chaise, le nez dans mes cartes. L'air de rien, je venais de zieuter en loucedé vers mon voisin de droite, qui braquait désespérément ses mirettes sur son propre jeu, tenu serré dans des paluches de la taille d'une pelle. Ses yeux minuscules et inexpressifs luisaient comme de petits scarabées à travers les ouvertures de son masque de hockey crasseux et je pouvais l'entendre émettre des borborygmes glougloutants et inintelligibles, signe manifeste chez lui d'une intense réflexion.

Un piaillement criard avait interrompu mon examen, encourageant le _poussin-à-sa-maman_ à prendre une décision.

Sur ma gauche, la tête décapitée de Pamela Voorhes trônait sur la table au milieu d'un plat en inox kitschissime. Face à elle s'étalaient cinq cartes retournées que je lui avais très obligeamment présentées, non sans les avoir discrètement lorgnées au passage. Je ricanais dans ma barbe : ce n'était pas avec sa paire de deux qu'elle pourrait gagner ce soir-là.

Le _poussin_ s'était brusquement agité et avait grogné avant de me tendre deux cartes. Il voulait les échanger. Cette tête de flan en avait déjà eu trois, ce que je ne m'étais pas gêné de lui rappeler, m'attirant un couinement indigné de la part de sa daronne. Elle m'accusait, comme d'habitude, de ne pas avoir de patience pour son _bébé_. Il apprend, il ne faut pas le brusquer, et il est fragile, et gna gna gna. Fragile mon cul ! Elle l'a déjà regardé, son rejeton ? Et puis franchement, ça faisait des mois que nous étions coincés ici, tous les trois, à faire une partie tous les soirs. _Tous les soirs !_ Et elle aurait voulu me faire croire qu'il avait la capacité d'apprendre quoi que ce soit ?

Il est débile, oui.

C'était bien pour ça, d'ailleurs, que je m'étais retrouvé en exil dans cet endroit pourri, avec pour seule compagnie celle de ce crétin congénital et de la vieille caboche décomposée de sa génitrice paranoïaque et surprotectrice. Il ne manquait plus que le fantôme de ma chère maman, cette salope de sœur Mary-Helena, pour compléter cette répugnante réunion de famille…

Mais, ouais, c'est vrai, c'était ma faute. Me servir de Jason Voorhes pour instaurer une nouvelle vague de terreur parmi les gosses de Springwood n'était pas juste une mauvaise idée, non. C'était la pire de toutes les mauvaises idées que j'avais eues depuis le début de ma longue carrière de croque-mitaine. Pourtant, croyez-moi, des idées de merde, j'en ai eu. Beaucoup, même. Entre nous, je ne suis pas vraiment étonné d'avoir perdu la face aussi souvent avec tous les plans foireux que j'ai pu accumuler. Ce qui me fait chier, c'est que je me suis toujours fait battre par des gonzesses. A croire qu'elles avaient plus de couilles que leurs petits copains…

La pire, ça a été Katherine. Ma propre fille, la prunelle de mes yeux. Faites des gosses, qu'ils disaient ! Tu parles… Je l'ai élevée avec amour, j'ai tout sacrifié pour elle ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'elle me fasse exploser la tronche comme un vulgaire crapaud. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais tuée en même temps que sa pétasse de mère. Ça m'aurait épargné l'humiliation de devoir quémander une nouvelle chance à mes tôliers. En Enfer, on ne badine pas avec l'incompétence, et, cette fois-là, j'ai bien failli perdre mon job.

Ah ! Je rabâche… je me fais vieux. Toujours est-il que j'étais là, grelottant dans cette baraque branlante ouverte aux quatre vents, à essayer vainement d'initier cet abruti de Voorhes aux subtilités du poker, tout en essuyant les remarques acerbes de sa harpie de mère. Bref, la soirée ne différait pas des autres jusqu'à ce coup discret frappé à la porte, pile au moment où j'allais renchérir de trois phalanges de goule des marais...

 **oOo**

J'ai levé le nez de mes cartes pour regarder les deux autres. Ils avaient cet air très con de celui qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et j'imagine que je devais avoir le même : personne n'était jamais venu nous voir. Nous étions _persona non grata_ ici, et nul n'avait jusqu'à présent osé désobéir aux ordres du Roi local. C'est donc avec d'infinies précautions que je me suis dirigé vers la porte. Au passage, j'avais récupéré mon gant posé sur un meuble. La sensation familière du tissu rêche et des griffes prolongeant mes doigts m'avait rasséréné et c'est plus confiant que je suis parvenu devant l'huis. Un second coup, plus violent, a fait vibrer le bois. J'ai hésité.

Brusquement, j'ai entendu crier de l'autre côté et une petite voix aigrelette m'a demandé malicieusement de choisir entre un bonbon ou un sort. Haussant un sourcil, j'ai soulevé le loquet et ouvert la porte. Pour tomber nez-à-nez avec trois morveux masqués, juchés les uns sur les autres dans un équilibre précaire. _Des bonbons ou un sort ?_ Ils se croyaient où, ces salopiots ? Et ma main dans la gueule, ça suffira ? J'ai entendu leur rire, étouffé par le papier mâché qui leur couvrait le visage. Le garçon le plus mince a pris la parole pour m'annoncer qu'ils avaient une mission pour moi. Une mission ? Pour moi ? Ils m'avaient bien regardé ? Je les ai envoyés se faire foutre et m'apprêtais à leur claquer la porte à la figure lorsque j'ai distinctement entendu le nom de Jack.

Jack Skellington.

Ils se foutaient de moi ou quoi ?

Pourquoi diable Jack Skellington aurait-il eu besoin de moi ? Quelle raison tordue l'aurait poussé à m'embaucher alors qu'il disposait en permanence d'une main-d'œuvre pléthorique, enthousiaste et immédiatement disponible et, surtout, surtout, alors qu'il me détestait ?

Je ne l'avais croisé que deux fois. La première lors de notre arrivée impromptue ici, dans ce monde parallèle débile et délirant voué à la fête d'Halloween. Il était alors venu me prévenir qu'il était le maître des lieux et qu'il ne nous tolèrerait, moi et les Voorhes, qu'à la condition qu'on se tienne peinards et qu'on ne foute pas le bordel.

La seconde fois, c'était juste après que j'aie foutu le bordel, soit deux heures plus tard. Il m'avait flanqué une rouste mémorable sous l'œil ravi des habitants. Furieux et humilié, je m'étais enfui, pour trouver refuge dans cette baraque en ruine en dehors de la ville.

Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur de Jack Skellington, non. Mais putain ! Ce qu'il est fort, cet enfoiré !

Pourquoi voulait-il faire appel à moi ? Ce gros sac d'Oogie n'était pas là ? Hé non ! m'a appris le gosse, avant de se lancer dans de longues explications embrouillées à propos d'insectes grouillant et de maille qui se délite. Ouais, il s'était défilé, quoi. Et c'était sur moi que ça retombait, c'était pas de bol.

Les marmots ont clamé en chœur dissonant que Jack serait très fâché que je refuse. Je rêvais ou ils me menaçaient ? Moi ?! En même temps, la seule mention du Roi des Citrouilles avait suffi à me faire frissonner et j'ai serré les dents en écoutant la suite. Je devais veiller sur le Perce-Oreille. Le Perce-Oreille ? C'était quoi encore, ça ? Ils m'ont désigné en ricanant une énorme baignoire en fonte qui se dandinait sur ses pattes de lion. Elle transportait un sac en toile fermé par une épaisse corde de chanvre. Le sac gigotait et ondulait et la chose qu'il contenait distendait la jute comme un bébé le ventre de sa mère. J'ai dégluti, mal à l'aise. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire "croque-mitaine", la baignoire s'est dressée sur ses pattes avant et, d'une ruade, a balancé le sac sur le palier. Je l'ai regardé, effaré. Des cris rauques s'en échappaient et la créature qui y était enfermée s'est débattue de plus belle, cherchant à percer la toile solide.

Le Perce-Oreille…

Pas question que je m'occupe d'un truc pareil ! J'ai voulu rappeler les morveux mais ils étaient déjà loin, partis à bord de leur baignoire de toute la vitesse de ses pattes courtaudes. Je pouvais voir leur silhouette se découper sur la crête d'une colline reculée et entendre leur rire suraigu retentir dans la nuit sombre et glaciale.

Quoi j'en fais trop ? D'accord, c'est un peu lyrique pour moi. Mais merde ! Ils m'avaient laissé seul avec ce gros sac qui remuait et un nom qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je me suis approché et, prudemment, ai touché la toile du bout d'une griffe. Pas de réaction. Enhardi, j'ai enfoncé la pointe et entaillé quelque chose de mou. Un grognement menaçant a aussitôt émané du sac, me glaçant les sangs, et j'ai reculé d'un bond, pas franchement rassuré.

Mais quel putain de monde de merde ! D'habitude, c'est moi qui fais peur aux gens, pas l'inverse ! J'étais censé faire quoi avec ça, moi ?

Minute… Je n'étais pas tout seul…

J'ai appelé la tête de flan et lui ai crié de venir sur le champ. Le gros demeuré a posé ses cartes et, d'un pas lent, s'est dirigé vers moi tandis que Pamela me braillait sur un ton hystérique de ne pas être grossier avec son bébé. Je lui ai montré la corde. Allez, _bébé_ , ouvre-moi ça ! Et magne-toi le cul.

Maladroitement, Voorhes a dénoué le nœud qui retenait le monstre en captivité et s'est éloigné d'un pas, indécis. Je pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Le Perce-Oreille ne bougeait plus et je me suis approché à nouveau, les griffes prêtes à frapper. J'ai soulevé la toile grossière pour regarder à l'intérieur, et quelque chose m'a violemment sauté à la gorge ! J'ai titubé avant de tomber à la renverse, mon assaillant collé à moi. Il serrait fort, le salaud ! J'avais beau donner des coups, rien ne semblait pouvoir lui faire lâcher prise. Ma tête toute entière était engloutie dans un magma soyeux et immaculé et j'ai avalé une effarante quantité de poils qui se collaient sur ma langue. Pouah !

A force de me débattre, je suis parvenu à le repousser et j'ai aperçu deux yeux furibards qui brillaient au milieu d'une grosse face rougeaude. Le bougre m'injuriait copieusement avec un fort accent russe. J'ai à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce que j'avais en face de moi que je me suis retrouvé aspergé d'un liquide visqueux, chaud et riche en fer. Hébété, j'ai compris que je contemplais la machette de ce grand couillon de Voorhes, plantée dans le crâne de mon agresseur. Un geyser de sang giclait en continu, m'inondant le visage et le haut du corps. Rah ! Encore un pull de foutu !

Le gros bonhomme tressautait, dégobillant tout son sang, avant de s'écrouler sur moi. Je m'en suis dépêtré tant bien que mal et me suis relevé, furieux. J'ai baissé les yeux pour contempler le cadavre secoué de spasmes : une barbe blanche et fournie, un bonnet rouge, des bottes de cuir noir. Des tatouages en cyrillique plein les bras. Ouais, le gros Voorhes venait de dégommer un ex-taulard déguisé en Père Noël. Bravo, tête de flan. On était supposés le garder, pas le planter. Le crétin agitait sa machette, marmonnant des excuses incompréhensibles.

C'était bien le moment de s'excuser ! Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'on devait rendre des comptes au squelette psychopathe qui régnait sur la cité. Derrière nous, Pamela nous a enjoints de jouer calmement, sans nous disputer. De _jouer_ calmement… Mais quelle famille de tarés… J'ai inspiré lentement et ai soupiré en me pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. J'étais recouvert d'un sang qui commençait à coaguler et me démangeait désagréablement. C'est malin, j'allais devoir me laver. Ce serait au moins la deuxième fois cette année…

Bon. Du calme. Il fallait prendre une décision. Jason n'avait qu'à embarquer le macchab et le planquer dans la remise. Avec de la chance, les gosses m'avaient fait une blague et Skellington n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Et, si jamais le squelette venait me réclamer des comptes, eh bien je lui dirais qu'on ne m'avait rien apporté. Après tout, c'est moi le roi de l'entourloupe, oui ou merde ?

J'ai regardé mon gros abruti de compagnon traîner le cadavre en dehors de la maison. Une question me turlupinait encore : pourquoi Perce-Oreille ?

 **oOo**

Le temps s'écoule lentement dans ce monde. On s'y emmerde tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'une journée là-bas équivalait à des semaines. Je ne savais donc pas depuis combien de temps je traînassais sur mon fauteuil comme un vieux flan. J'étais en train de boire un de ces bouillons d'araignée gélatineux dont ces tarés raffolent lorsque quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Encore. Fébrilement, je me suis levé et ai demandé prudemment à qui j'avais affaire. Les trois morveux. Le plan avait changé et Jack avait besoin du Perce-Oreille. Genre maintenant.

J'ai ouvert la porte. Les petits salopards patientaient tranquillement, me contemplant d'un air goguenard. Que savaient-ils ? J'ai souri et feint d'être relax. Voyons, pour quand ce brave Jack avait-il besoin du Perce-Oreille ?

Brusquement, la grosse tête de Skellington est apparue dans mon champ de vision et, de sa voix caverneuse, me l'a réclamé _maintenant_. Subito !

Surpris, j'ai laissé échapper un cri de fillette outragée et lui ai claqué la porte au nez. Je me suis retourné et ai avisé Jason, planté là avec sa tasse de bouillon de blattes.

OK, là, on pouvait paniquer. Skellington était devant la maison et frappait à la porte avec insistance, l'air de vouloir étriper tous ceux qui voudraient ruiner sa journée. Or tuer le Perce-Oreille qui était sous ma responsabilité ressemblait fort à quelque chose qui pouvait ruiner sa journée. Minute… ce n'était quand même pas moi qui avais déchiqueté la tête du Perce-Oreille. Merde, c'était au Captain Waouh de trouver une solution ! Je l'ai copieusement engueulé, sous les piaillements outrés de Pamela. Démerde-toi, tête de flan ! Sors-toi les doigts du cul !

Jason parti, je me suis tourné vers la porte, qui branlait sur ses gonds sous les coups répétés de Skellington. J'ai poussé un soupir résigné et ai ouvert. La gigantesque tête blanche du Roi était déformée par la colère et j'ai dégluti avec peine tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi, menaçant.

Monsieur Skellington !

Moi, le croque-mitaine le plus craint de toute une génération, contraint de donner du _monsieur_ à un pantin cachectique en smoking suranné. Putain de monde…

Il m'a toisé et a répété avec une lenteur étudiée qu'il voulait le Perce-Oreille. Les enfants lui avaient dit qu'ils me l'avaient confié.

Les sales gosses… Je les ai cherchés du regard mais ils avaient déjà disparu, les petits enfoirés. Ils allaient la sentir passer quand je les reverrais. J'ai misé sur la candeur. Si j'arrivais à être suffisamment crédible, il me foutrait peut-être la paix ?

J'ai donc simulé l'incompréhension, écarquillant les yeux et haussant les épaules. Ils avaient dit ça, vraiment ? J'ai juré mes grands dieux n'avoir vu personne ce soir-là.

Avec la vélocité d'une araignée fondant sur sa proie, Skellington m'a empoigné par le col et m'a soulevé de quelques centimètres. J'ai senti mes pieds quitter le sol et battre l'air inutilement tandis qu'il approchait son hideux visage blafard du mien. A ma grande honte, j'ai capitulé en reconnaissant que, oui, tiens, maintenant que j'y pensais, ils avaient peut-être bien déposé un colis. Mais… euh…

Skellington m'a hissé plus haut avec une facilité insultante. J'ai bien senti qu'il n'était pas du genre à aimer entendre des excuses commençant par _mais, euh_. Je me suis alors enlisé dans un exposé nébuleux, lui laissant croire que le Perce-Oreille était souffrant. Alité, le crâne fracassé par une migraine terrible.

Bref, il se reposait et ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

La tête de courge a eu l'air perplexe. Il s'est étonné de savoir le Perce-Oreille en train de dormir la nuit de Noël. _La_ nuit qu'il avait préparée activement toute l'année.

J'ai mis un moment à comprendre. Je le reconnais, la pièce met parfois du temps à tomber : je ne suis pas le fils bâtard d'une centaine d'aliénés pour rien… Mais alors, le gars déguisé en Père-Noël et dont le crâne en miettes pissait le sang dans ma remise, ce n'était pas juste un gars déguisé en Père-Noël ? C'était le _vrai_ Père-Noël ?

Oh.

Bordel.

Skellington a confirmé : il s'agissait bien de l'authentique Perce-Oreille, celui qui distribue des crados aux enfants. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, c'était impossible ! Pas cette nuit ! Lui, Jack Skellington, Roi des Citrouilles d'Halloween, avait absolument besoin de lui !

Bon sang que cette histoire était mal barrée… Je devais lui avouer. Je m'embrouillais et bafouillais, peinant à trouver mes mots. Skellington a semblé comprendre au milieu de mes explications vaseuses que ça chiait dans le ventilo. Tu m'étonnes ! On avait dézingué le Père Noël… _Houston, on a un problème !_ Il m'a secoué comme un prunier, exigeant que je lui aboule le Perce-Oreille tout de suite.

Je me perdais en babillages confus, tentant de trouver la façon la moins maladroite de lui annoncer la nouvelle mais ses vociférations vitupérantes ne m'aidaient pas franchement à réfléchir.

Brusquement, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et Skellington m'a lâché, accueillant le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire soulagé. Il s'est baissé en une profonde révérence et j'en ai profité pour me retourner. Je suis tombé sur un ventre proéminent habillé de rouge et ai levé la tête pour voir…

Ma tête de flan ?

Eberlué, j'ai détaillé mon crétin de compagnon qui s'était affublé des oripeaux cramoisis du Père Noël. Le manteau lacéré craquait un peu aux tournures. Normal : Voorhes n'a pas vraiment la taille mannequin. Il avait recouvert son masque de bouts de visage arrachés à la va-vite et disparaissait sous une barbe blanche emmêlée et veinée de rouge. Le Père Noël, version hardcore. Le Pervers Noël. Jamais Skellington n'allait se laisser avoir par…

Ben si.

Le squelette exultait, visiblement rassuré par cette supercherie à deux balles. Il nous a raconté que le plan génial qu'il avait imaginé pour égayer cette nuit unique ne s'était pas déroulé comme il le souhaitait et qu'il s'était rendu compte que seul le Perce-Oreille pouvait assumer ce rôle et distribuer de beaux crados aux enfants.

Tiens, lui aussi concoctait donc des plans foireux. Cela nous faisait au moins une chose en commun.

Il s'étonnait cependant de trouver le Perce-Oreille plus grand que dans son souvenir. J'ai senti Jason retenir son souffle dans mon dos, mais Skellington a brusquement éclaté de rire, présumant que, puisque nous étions la nuit de Noël, il devait d'agir de sa forme guerrière.

La forme guerrière du Père Noël… Je me sentais vraiment entouré de débiles.

Enfin… S'il répondait à ses propres questions, fût-ce avec des idées stupides venues de nulle part, nous avions une chance de l'empapaouter.

Bon, c'était pas tout ça mais il devait à présent nous emmener de toute urgence chez le Perce-Oreille.

Nous ? Comment ça, nous ?

Je me suis attiré un regard courroucé de la part du squelette. Il a grincé entre ses dents que le _Bonhomme Sept-Heures_ devait venir aussi, pour aider.

Eh ! J'ai rien demandé, moi ! Va te faire foutre, Tête de courge !

Une branlée plus tard, je capitulais et nous nous sommes éloignés tous les trois. J'entendais vaguement la mère Voorhes nous crier de bien nous amuser et que son lapin ne prenne pas froid.

Moi, je pressentais encore une idée de merde…

 **oOo**

Nous sommes sortis de la ville et avons marché ce qui m'a semblé être des heures au milieu des bois. Le chien fantôme nous avait rejoints et voletait aux côtés de son maître en jappant avec un enthousiasme agaçant. Je suivais péniblement les deux colosses qui s'enquillaient les kilomètres comme un irlandais les pintes de bière, tandis que je ramais derrière pour me maintenir au niveau. Skellington était ravi de discuter avec le Perce-Oreille et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de l'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur. Si j'avais su qu'il était aussi facile à berner ! Epuisé, j'ai fini par demander en râlant si on était encore loin. Skellington s'est retourné vers moi pour, l'air mauvais, me répondre que oui.

Grand Schtroumpf de mes deux...

Enfin, après une éternité, nous sommes parvenus dans une clairière bordée de très grands arbres. Sur chacun d'eux figurait un dessin en rapport avec une fête débile. Pâques, Mardi Gras, Noël. Que du catho, quoi ! J'allais encore avoir des problèmes avec les associations pour la défense de la laïcité dans cette histoire…

Skellington s'est dirigé vers l'arbre sur lequel se découpait un sapin richement décoré de boules et de guirlandes. Il a touché l'une des boules qui s'est mise à scintiller et une porte s'est ouverte par magie, révélant un abysse noir. Il m'a regardé et, d'un mouvement sec du menton, m'a montré le trou. Il voulait que je m'y jette.

Ouais, et ta sœur ?

Il a levé les yeux au ciel et a secoué la tête avant de m'agripper pour me balancer dans le vide. Je suis tombé dans les ténèbres, hurlant comme une pucelle. Saloperie de citrouille ! Enfin, j'ai émergé de l'obscurité, juste à temps pour voir le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Il était recouvert d'un manteau blanc qui brillait sous le ciel étoilé. J'ai atterri brutalement dans une épaisse couche de neige et ai roulé dans la pente. Un froid humide s'insinuait partout sous mes vêtements tandis que je dégringolais de plus en plus vite. Arrivé sur un replat, ma chute folle s'est arrêtée et je suis resté là, affalé comme un crétin dans la neige, frissonnant et trempé. Je me suis relevé en insultant copieusement Skellington et sa descendance à venir et ai regardé autour de moi. J'ai aperçu à quelques mètres la silhouette monstrueuse de Jason tournebouler à son tour dans la neige et j'ai reconnu de loin le gargouillement qui lui sert de rire. Ce grand con s'amusait, voyez-vous ça ! Vexé, j'ai ramassé mon chapeau et l'ai brossé de la main. Il avait triste mine, mon précieux fedora… Je l'ai replacé sur ma tête en soupirant et suis parti rejoindre Voorhes qui se trémoussait dans la neige pour dessiner un ange. Un ange ! Jason Voorhes !

Le monde était devenu fou…

Lorsque je suis arrivé à ses côtés, il s'est relevé, exalté, et m'a gratifié d'une bourrade qui m'a envoyé m'étaler dans une congère gelée. Ah ! Je m'en souviendrai, de cette nuit de Noël ! J'avais de la neige jusque dans le slip et mes pieds détrempés baignaient dans les pataugeoires glaciales qu'étaient devenues mes grolles. Heureusement que j'avais pas envie de pisser, j'aurais eu du mal à retrouver ma queue.

Bref. J'ai scruté les alentours. Blanc, blanc et blanc. De la neige, partout, à perte de vue. Ça allait pas être coton de trouver notre chemin là-dedans.

Bon, il était passé où, ce glandeur de Skellington ? Voorhes m'a informé, dans son charabia si particulier, que la tête de courge était restée vers l'arbre. Nous devions poursuivre seuls.

Ben voyons, y s'emmerdait pas. Baltringue, va !

Mais d'abord, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre que Noël soit gâché ? Pourquoi c'était à moi de réparer les conneries du Grand Skeletor ? Jason m'a tapoté l'épaule avec sollicitude et, à grand renfort de _mouh ! mouh !_ passionnés, m'a fait comprendre que, quitte à y être, on pouvait bien continuer. Ça le bottait, lui, de jouer le Père Noël.

Pff.

Crétin.

Et qu'est-ce que je risquais à refuser ?

Il a sorti sa machette de sous ses fringues et me l'a agité sous le nez d'un air menaçant. OK, j'avais compris le message.

J'allais me geler les couilles toute la nuit.

 **oOo**

Après plusieurs minutes d'errances pénibles dans la nuit glaciale, nous avons enfin trouvé le chemin du village. Entre nous, c'était dur à rater : ils avaient installé assez d'illuminations pour concurrencer Las Vegas. J'aurais pas voulu payer leur facture d'électricité… A une dizaine de mètres des premières maisons, j'ai perçu la mélodie familière des chants de Noël, écœurante d'amour et d'allégresse. Tant de bons sentiments, moi, ça me file la gerbe. Pourtant, je me suis magné en sentant la chaleur des feux me réchauffer le cul. Bon sang que j'avais froid !

Nous sommes arrivés à hauteur des premières maisons. Tout était flashy et criard. Tant de teintes mal assorties, ça me piquait les yeux. Le vert et le rouge tout particulièrement… Mais ouais, marrez-vous ! Je sais à quoi vous pensez. C'est dans ce putain de pull de Noël hideux que m'avait tricoté Loretta que j'ai clamsé. Je suis condamné à porter la pire combinaison de couleurs pour l'éternité !

Bizarrement, je trouvais l'endroit vachement calme. Je me baladais dans _le_ village de Noël en compagnie d'un Père Noël douteux et couvert de sang, et personne ne semblait s'en émouvoir. Où étaient-ils, tous ? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Rien ne garantissait que l'usurpation grossière qui avait abusé cet abruti de Skellington fonctionnerait ici… Ça ne me plaisait pas…

Quelqu'un avait oublié des gâteaux sur un appui de fenêtre. Ils fumaient encore et je me suis rendu compte que je crevais la dalle. J'ai chopé un bonhomme en pain d'épices. Il sentait la cannelle et le clou de girofle, c'était vraiment répugnant. Au moment où j'allais mordre dedans, le bonhomme s'est agité et s'est mis à hurler, terrifié, avant de me supplier de ne pas le manger. J'ai ricané et lui ai arraché la tête d'un coup de dents. Le biscuit tiède fondait dans ma bouche, libérant des saveurs épicées douceâtres et entêtantes. Berk. Fête de merde. J'ai englouti le reste et l'ai avalé tout rond.

Nous avons rapidement traversé le village désert. Au fur et à mesure que nous progressions, les maisons se faisaient plus rares et, bientôt, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à une immense bâtisse qui semblait concentrer toute l'activité de Noël. A l'intérieur régnait une agitation fiévreuse et je pouvais sentir l'excitation et l'impatience qui se dégageaient de l'endroit. Je distinguais à travers les fenêtres embuées des dizaines de silhouettes minuscules qui couraient dans tous les sens, clouant, vissant, coupant, peignant pour fabriquer les jouets qui sortaient par paquets entiers sur un tapis roulant. J'ai fait signe à Voorhes et nous l'avons suivi vers un hangar où nous sommes tombés nez-à-nez avec un immense gaillard en bleu de travail. Il était occupé à resserrer des boulons sur un traineau gigantesque et sifflotait en maniant une clef à molette de la taille de ma tête. Je me suis raclé la gorge et il a levé la tête vers nous, surpris. J'ai vu le moment où il a aperçu la monstrueuse caricature de Père Noël qu'était mon compagnon ; il a froncé les sourcils et s'est redressé, méfiant.

Merde. S'il pigeait l'embrouille et qu'il lui vienne l'envie de nous faire tâter de sa clef, je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau.

Mais non. Il s'est donné une grosse claque sur la cuisse avant d'éclater de rire. D'une voix grave, teintée d'un étrange accent chuintant, il a chaleureusement salué l'imposteur. Et ouais, le Père Noël a un mécano portugais…

Puis il m'a aperçu. A écarquillé les yeux et s'est étonné qu'on ait embauché un nouvel elfe.

Hé ! C'était de moi qu'il parlait, le charlot ?

Il s'est frotté le menton et a hoché la tête en marmonnant que ce nouvel elfe était vraiment moche.

Hé ! Connard ! Va te faire f…

Je me suis pris une taloche avant d'avoir pu exprimer au garagiste lusitanien le fond de ma pensée et Jason m'a regardé en secouant la tête, désapprobateur.

Patiemment, le mécano frottait l'une contre l'autre ses mains crasseuses, sans doute dans le vain espoir d'en faire partir la couche de cambouis qui s'y était incrustée. Il s'est avancé vers nous en braquant des yeux curieux sur moi.

Pourquoi il me reluquait comme ça ? Il voulait une photo de mon cul ?

Bon. Ravale ta fierté, Krueger. Au fond, mieux valait qu'il s'intéresse à moi plutôt qu'au gros palet de hockey. Il nous a informés qu'il venait juste de terminer la révision du traineau. Il était encore en rodage, il faudrait faire gaffe, et qu'on ne s'inquiète pas s'il toussait un peu à l'allumage. Après tout, il n'était pas de toute première jeunesse.

Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'emmènerais le traineau du Père Noël en rodage… Tout en parlant, il nous a emmenés derrière son atelier pour nous montrer fièrement un gros machin rouge monté sur une paire de patins gigantesques. Une quantité phénoménale de guirlandes clignotantes aux ampoules multicolores habillait le véhicule improbable que j'avais devant les yeux, éclairant la nuit comme en plein jour. Deux virgule vingt-et-un Gigowatt, s'est vanté le portos. C'est quoi, un Gigowatt ?

Une belle cible, s'il voulait mon avis. Avec des loupiotes pareilles, il fallait espérer que les petits gars de la défense anti-aérienne dorment à poings fermés, sinon on allait se faire dégommer comme des lapins.

Y avait des parachutes dans ce truc ?

A l'avant du traineau, un attelage de rennes piaffait et piétinait la neige avec impatience. Les bestiaux nous lorgnaient d'un air louche, comme s'ils avaient capté qu'on cherchait à les entuber. Moi, je l'sentais pas ce plan. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'on embarque là-dedans ? Ca montait à combien ce truc-là ?

Mach vingt, m'a tranquillement répondu le mécano. New York - Los Angeles en douze minutes. Mais qu'on ne le pousse pas trop ce soir, il tenait mal les virages. Un petit souci d'amortisseurs qu'il n'avait pas réussi à résoudre. Mais, à part ça, tout allait bien. Juste faire gaffe à l'atterrissage, il avait tendance à chasser de l'arrière. Et au décollage aussi, il tirait sur la droite. Et la seconde craquait un peu.

M'enfin, il était plus tout jeune, quoi, a-t-il rigolé en se claquant la cuisse une fois de plus.

Ouais, je le sentais mal. Et ses saloperies de caribous qui me lorgnaient toujours avec méfiance. Ca puait, je vous dis !

Ma tête de flan, lui, a poussé un piaillement ravi et a couru s'installer sur le siège recouvert de peaux de bêtes. Bon. Quand 'faut y aller… Je l'ai suivi à contrecœur et me suis assis à ses côtés.

Y avait une clef pour démarrer, ou… ?

Pas de clef, non. Juste faire retentir le fameux rire du Père Noël.

Ho ! Ho ! Ho !

J'ai regardé Jason, qui a haussé les épaules d'un air stupide. Évidemment. Ce gros tas de saindoux n'a plus articulé aucune syllabe intelligible depuis des décennies. J'ai regardé le mécano, qui s'en roulait une nonchalamment tout en évitant ostensiblement de lever le nez vers moi.

Ah non ! Pas question ! Je ne serais pas le pauvre guignol qui fait le rire du Père Noël !

Jason m'a filé une bourrade et le garagiste a lâché l'air de rien que l'heure avançait et qu'il aimerait bien qu'on lui ramène ses rennes avant qu'ils aient la dalle. S'ils ne becquetaient rien à temps, ils risquaient de devenir nerveux. Et dieu seul savait ce qu'un renne nerveux pouvait faire, accroché comme ça à un traineau aussi énorme suspendu en plein ciel.

OK. J'avais compris. Cette histoire allait me coûter cher en dignité. Je me suis raclé la gorge et ai émis trois ho ! du bout des lèvres.

Le garagiste a inspiré une longue taffe qu'il a recrachée dans un nuage de fumée grisâtre. Puis il a reniflé bruyamment avant de murmurer qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Les rennes non plus.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Juste un instant. Puis je me suis accroché mon amour-propre derrière l'oreille et ai bramé un rire de Père Noël tonitruant. Aussitôt, les bestioles se sont agitées et, après quelques ruades, se sont mises à galoper à toute bringue. Le traineau a rapidement pris de la vitesse, rebondissant sur les congères gelées, sa charpente craquant d'une façon inquiétante. Je voyais les arbres se rapprocher dangereusement devant nous et les rennes ne semblaient vouloir ni ralentir ni changer de direction. Je me suis emparé des longes qui, laissées à l'abandon, fouettaient l'air autour de nous et ai tiré dessus, sans résultat. Pire, j'ai eu l'impression que l'attelage accélérait encore. Brusquement, j'ai vu apparaître une longue rampe presque verticale qui sortait du sol. Le traineau s'y est engagé et a remonté la pente sans aucun effort, nous propulsant dans les airs. J'ai senti mon estomac faire plusieurs aller-retour vers mes pieds avant de se stabiliser quelque part au fond de ma gorge.

Le traîneau montait, encore, et encore. Le village de Noël n'était plus qu'un petit point lumineux perdu dans l'immensité blanche. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à la barre tandis que l'attelage continuait à prendre de la vitesse. Le froid me brûlait les yeux et je ne sentais plus mes mains. L'autre crétin n'en menait pas plus large et j'ai maudit cette grande andouille de Skellington de nous avoir envoyé dans cette galère. Le sol s'éloignait de plus en plus et je peux jurer avoir vu ce putain d'horizon se courber alors que nous gagnions encore de l'altitude. Enfin, des lumières sont apparues au loin et le traîneau a entamé une descente vers la ville que nous avons ralliée en quelques secondes.

Mach vingt, hein ?

Maverick, t'es qu'une tafiole.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, nous nous sommes retrouvés à hauteur des toits et le traîneau s'est brutalement immobilisé au-dessus d'une première maison, nous projetant presque par-dessus bord. Et il faudrait supporter cette équipée sauvage toute la nuit ? Jamais ne n'allais pouvoir tenir. J'avais déjà les dents du fond qui baignaient... Les rennes se sont tournés vers nous, nous tançant d'un air réprobateur. C'était flippant.

Bon. Et maintenant, quoi ?

Nous étions partis sans le mode d'emploi. J'imaginais bien que nous devions distribuer des cadeaux, mais lesquels et à qui ? Le traîneau était rempli à craquer de paquets anonymes. Comment faisait le Père Noël pour savoir s'il donnait bien le bon cadeau au bon enfant ?

Il devait avoir une liste.

Ou peut-être une notification géolocalisée sur son smartphone ? Un Père Noël 2.0 ? #j'aipuderéseau.

Ou alors…

Minute.

On s'en foutait, en fait.

J'ai choppé un paquet au hasard et l'ai filé à ce bon à rien de Jason qui l'a contemplé d'un air ahuri sans savoir qu'en faire. Bon sang, qu'il descende de là, ce gros sac ! On n'allait pas y passer la nuit ! Il a fini par s'extirper du traîneau et a atterri lourdement sur le toit. Question discrétion, on repassera. Le cadeau enfoui dans ses grosses mains, il est resté planté là comme un abruti, en me regardant avec inquiétude. Ben oui, ce crétin, allait devoir entrer par la cheminée ! Et pas la peine de faire la chochotte. Si le Père Noël pouvait y passer son gros cul, y avait pas de raison que la tête de flan n'y arrive pas lui aussi.

Et vous savez quoi ? Ça a marché. J'ai été le premier surpris. Je pensais pas qu'il y parviendrait. Le miracle de Noël, sans doute.

Bon, en attendant, je me gelais les miches, moi. Autant que je bouge un peu, ça nous ferait gagner du temps. J'ai pris un paquet à mon tour et suis entré dans une autre maison. Par la fenêtre. Fallait pas non plus me prendre pour un con ! La cheminée, et puis quoi encore ?

Je suis tombé dans un salon design, décoré comme la page quarante-six d'un catalogue d'ameublement suédois, au milieu duquel trônait un sapin artificiel qui ployait sous des décorations artisanales plus moches que le collier en nouilles que m'avait fabriqué ma gosse pour la fête des pères. Le scrapbooking, l'une des plaies de ce siècle… Et encore du rouge et du vert partout ! J'allais finir par me gerber dessus. Bon, déposer le colis et filer en douce. J'ai jeté le paquet sous le sapin et m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand j'ai entendu grogner derrière moi. Un clébard. Et un gros ! Parfait. Tout ce qu'il me fallait. Cette nuit allait sans conteste figurer dans mon panthéon des histoires merdiques. A la toute première place.

Le fond de pantalon aussi entamé que la dignité, je suis ressorti de la maison sans élégance, soucieux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le corniaud hargneux et moi. Jason m'attendait près du traîneau, une étincelle de joie brillant dans ses petits yeux chassieux. Monsieur s'amusait ! Pendant que je me faisais bouffer les fesses, monsieur mangeait des cookies et buvait du lait ! Y avait pas de justice.

Bon, allez, on n'allait pas glander ici indéfiniment. Qu'on en finisse et qu'on puisse rentrer. A ce stade, j'en étais presque à regretter ma masure délabrée et mon bouillon d'araignée.

J'ai tenté une autre maison. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru être revenu dans la première : même mobilier mélaminé laqué - plein de traces de doigts enfantins - fausses briques apparentes au mur et teinte d'ambiance non identifiable – très certainement _taupe_. Même le sapin ressemblait au précédent. J'ai eu un instant de doute, mais les chaussettes accrochées à la cheminée ont balayé mes inquiétudes : les noms des enfants étaient différents. S'il y a bien une chose que j'imprime facilement, c'est le nom des gosses. Là, j'avais un Brian, une Kim et… Ah ! Une petite Nancy… Des gens de goût, assurément. Je suis resté plusieurs minutes à fixer l'alignement de chaussettes d'un air gourmand, me demandant si je devais passer souhaiter une bonne nuit à cette petite demoiselle. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps… Personne ne le saurait… Rien que d'imaginer son petit corps chaud blotti sous la couette, ses doux cheveux emmêlés sur l'oreiller, son souffle léger et régulier… J'en avais des frissons.

Les dents serrées, le ventre tenaillé par un désir violent, je me suis tourné vers l'escalier menant vers l'étage. Tout était calme et silencieux. Je percevais le rythme lent des respirations des membres de la famille, comme une pulsation sourde et lénifiante qui vibrait à l'unisson de ma chair. Presque malgré moi, happé par l'appel irrésistible de mes instincts, je me suis dirigé vers l'escalier et ai gravi sans bruit les degrés qui me séparaient du palier. Je savais laquelle était sa chambre. _La seconde porte à gauche_. Mon cœur battait une chamade effrénée, impatient de ressentir l'ivresse du crime. Cela faisait si longtemps… Doucement, j'ai poussé la porte. La petite était là, tapie sous les couvertures épaisses et moelleuses, dormant d'un sommeil paisible. Ses rêves me percutaient comme de petits moucherons, vifs et naïfs, remplis de la promesse de cadeaux, de rires et de joie. Pauvre enfant. Si délicieusement jeune et innocente. Je me suis approché de son lit, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris mon gant avec moi. Si j'avais su. Tant pis. Je saurais m'en passer.

La peau souple de son visage rond était toute chiffonnée, marquée par les plis de son oreiller et j'ai pris un instant pour contempler le spectacle délectable de cette bouille enfantine délicate et sereine. J'ai inspiré profondément, me gorgeant de son essence sucrée à laquelle se mêlait l'arôme légèrement sur du lait caillé. J'ai fermé les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

Elle s'est réveillée au moment même où je posais la main sur sa bouche et, de ses grands yeux azur, m'a fixé avec une terreur indicible.

 **oOo**

Lorsque je suis revenu à bord du traîneau, tête de flan m'attendait. Il m'a lancé un regard suspicieux mais je me suis assis sans un mot, ai saisi les rênes et, d'une secousse, ai fait redémarrer l'attelage. Fini de se toucher la nouille, il allait falloir accélérer la cadence.

Toute la nuit, nous avons enchaîné les distributions de cadeaux à un rythme infernal. J'aurais été curieux de rencontrer les membres du syndicat de la Nativité pour leur parler respect des rythmes et heures supplémentaires…

Nous avons bouclé l'Amérique du Nord en quelques heures, puis l'Amérique du Sud, répartissant les présents du traîneau au petit bonheur la chance. Plaisir d'offrir, joie de décevoir ! J'aurais aimé voir la tête du gniard qui allait se retrouver avec une PS4 dans sa favela sans électricité. Et celle du sale petit nerd qui espérait son sabre laser mauve tapette et allait se récupérer _Cinquante Nuances de Grey_. En DVD. La version longue, commentée par l'auteur du bousin en personne. Je sais, je suis vraiment méchant !

L'aube nous collait aux basques, il fallait se grouiller. Australie, Nouvelle-Zélande… quelques chemises à carreaux et des fausses barbes de hipster et les gosses seraient contents. La Chine avait barricadé son espace aérien : pas de jouet pour les morveux. Sinon, ils seraient foutus de croire qu'ils avaient le droit d'avoir une enfance là-bas. Au-dessus de la Russie, nous avons croisé le président soviétique à bord de son propre traîneau, en train de distribuer lui-même des cadeaux aux chiards, ce charlatan ! Show off ! On s'est pas attardés, il a essayé de nous tirer dessus au lance-roquette, le con.

Puis nous sommes arrivés en Europe. On a soigneusement évité l'Espagne : eux attendaient les trois Rois Nazes et pis Fanny. Ou un truc comme ça. Un genre de Noël après Noël, quoi. Toujours ça de boulot en moins. On s'est bien marrés pour les français : on a fourgué aux petites pucelles les jouets pour garçon et réciproquement. Ils allaient en faire une tête au réveil, ces sales petits bouffeurs d'escargots !

Enfin est arrivée l'Afrique. On en voyait le bout… Pas l'Afrique du Nord, hein ! On se serait fait lapider. Non, l'Afrique, la vraie, avec ses petits noirs dans des huttes en paille. On donne des cadeaux aux petits noirs dans les huttes en paille ? Une bouteille de Coca vide, ça leur fait l'année, non ? Ouais, l'Afrique, ça a été vite fait : pas de cheminée, alors on a balancé les paquets au hasard depuis le traîneau. Ça tomberait où ça tomberait. De toute façon, on était pressés, le jour commençait à se lever.

 **oOo**

La distribution terminée, les rennes nous ont ramenés au village, posant sans douceur le traîneau devant la maison du Père Noël. Ouille. Tu parles d'une virée ! J'allais être tout raide le lendemain…

Nous étions attendus : un véritable comité d'accueil s'était réuni pour nous recevoir avec tous les honneurs dus à notre coup d'éclat. Skellington était là lui aussi, il guettait notre retour et, à son air, j'ai compris qu'il savait. Merde ! Il avait dû débusquer le cadavre dans la remise. A l'odeur peut-être. Ou bien les trois affreux avaient vendu la mèche. Ou alors c'était cette harpie de Pamela qui nous avait dénoncés. Allez savoir. On allait déguster…

Je l'ai vu froncer les sourcils tandis que nous descendions, Jason et moi, du traîneau et je me suis ramassé sur moi-même, décidé à ne pas encaisser les coups sans répliquer. S'il nous cherchait, il allait nous trouver ! Mais, avant qu'il puisse nous rejoindre, les elfes du Père Noël nous ont encerclés, surexcités, en piaillant des cantiques de Noël avec d'atroces voix de fausset. Ils étaient heureux, les tarlouzes ! Tant que personne n'apprenait le bordel qu'on avait foutu dans la distribution des cadeaux, nous serions les héros du jour. Enfin, de la nuit. De Noël, quoi. Savaient-ils que le gros tas qu'ils essayaient de soulever de leurs petits bras rachitiques n'était pas celui qu'ils croyaient ? Au fond, peut-être s'en foutaient-ils. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas qu'un seul Père Noël ? Peut-être y avait-il eu une multitude de Père Noël au fil des siècles, et tête de flan n'était qu'un maillon de la chaîne. Pas le maillon le plus glorieux, ni le plus malin, mais un maillon quand même.

Pour ma part, l'idée d'être un simple maillon me débectait, mais je reconnaissais qu'être le centre de toutes les attentions pour une autre raison que mes petites activités de puériculture était assez plaisant. Je pouvais bien me laisser faire pour ce soir. Après tout, un peu d'autosatisfaction ne m'avait jamais tué. En tout cas, jamais définitivement.

Alors voilà, mes agneaux, comment votre Tonton Freddy, en cette glorieuse nuit, a sauvé la fête de Noël et a contenté tous les enfants. Bon, presque tous. J'en ai peut-être oublié deux ou trois dans la distribution. Deux ou trois millions.

Bon, on s'en branle.

C'était pas si mal, d'être le Père Noël d'une nuit. Un traîneau supersonique qui claque sa mère, une myriade d'elfes obséquieux qui te cirent les pompes et une quantité illimitée de cette petite brassée de Noël au caramel dont la cave est remplie.

Je vais peut-être rempiler cette année. Attention ! Pas que j'y aie pris goût, hein ! Mais vu que j'ai rien de mieux en ce moment… Et puis ça fait plaisir à ma tête de flan. Et au moins, sa daronne me lâche la grappe. On l'a collée à l'atelier du Père Noël, comme contremaître. Elle y passe toutes ses journées à engueuler les elfes qui fabriquent les jouets. Chacun y a trouvé son compte, quoi.

D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille donner à manger aux rennes. Je voudrais pas qu'ils aient la dalle pendant le vol.

Mais, pour l'instant, je suis peinard, le cul sur ma chaise, le nez dans mes cartes. J'ai un full aux rois par les as contre lequel la pauvre paire de deux de Voorhes ne fera pas de vieux os. Le poêle ronronnant diffuse une chaleur agréable et je sirote ma binouze tranquillement. A côté de moi, Skellington étudie son jeu avec minutie. Il a un jeu de merde. Je le sais, c'est moi qui le lui ai distribué. J'en reviens toujours pas : j'ai trouvé encore plus nul au poker que mon gros crétin de Jason.

Je replie mes cartes et les pose sur la table avant de me laisser aller contre le dossier en grognant d'aise. Dans ma poche, cornée et déchirée à force d'être lue et triturée, se trouve une lettre. L'écriture est maladroite et la syntaxe approximative. Elle me fait penser aux petits mots que m'écrivait Katherine avant qu'elle ne me soit enlevée.

Elle est adressée à _Meussieu l'assisten du Paire Nowel_.

Elle est signée _Nancy_.


End file.
